Read For Me?
by DM-sama
Summary: "Oh, please, Logan would you read me this story?" she said, holding up the book to his chest.


**~*Read For Me*~**

The library always drew in Dove, with its musky old book scent, the quiet lure of knowledge, like a moth to the flame. Even though she was far too young to know how to read, a servant could always find their Princess curled up on the floor staring intensely at the pages, trying desperately to discover its secret.

Sometimes, if one was lucky, they would find little Dove curled up on her father's lap by the fireplace as he read her to sleep. Such times were rare as the King was constantly being called away by his obligation to the people of Albion. Even her older brother couldn't spend as much time with her as she pleased, being called away to better himself through learning, a fact which annoyed the princess greatly.

So tiny Dove was left to attempt reading by herself.

On one stormy night, she sat by her bedroom window, staring out to the pouring rain as it flooded the garden. Her Lady in Waiting left the room only after she thought the princess was fast asleep, and the moment the door closed behind her the Princess hopped out of bed to stare out into the inky blackness. She wanted desperately to go down to the library, thinking about a certain book with deeply intricate drawings of the different storms. Would they show the one raging outside now…?

Desperate as she might be, Dove had no wish to go sneaking around the castle at night where a scolding was promised should she run into a servant. Or even worse, her elder brother Logan. It was a ridiculous notion though, as Logan was always locked away in his room, absorbed in his studies. She hasn't even seen him for weeks. Though safe from at least her brother, her heart still pitter-pattered at the thought of breaking the rules.

At that precise moment, a loud _CRACK!_ of lightning shot across the sky, illuminating the blackness into pure white. The colors waltzed off of Dove's oceanic blues eyes, and the loud thunderbolt danced for her ears. Most children would have cowered underneath the bed sheets, but Dove pressed herself against the chilly window, nose gently touching it, in fascination. Oh, how she frantically wanted that book!

Trying to lock away the fears of being caught her mind began to drift to the shortcut her and Elliot discovered mere weeks ago, one that led out to a suit of armor that was only two corners away from the library. Taking a deep breath, she slowly slid off of the window-still.

As the entrance was hidden underneath the small desk she would draw pictures on, the Princess suspected that not even her father knew about it. The corridor was dusty enough. With trembling fingers, she felt around for the loose brick and pulled on the latch. Her puppy dog, Duke, gave a soft whine from his spot on the bed, and she singled him to be silent.

Ridding herself of shoes to keep silent, Dove clamped her lips together as she ventured in, remembering all the spiders she and Elliot had disturbed the last time. While not scared of the eight-legged things, she still found them weird. Two sets of staircases later, Dove pushed out on a square set of stone that was only just big enough for a large dog.

Silently wiping the dust off her nightgown, she placed the stone square back into place, and began edging around the shining suit of armor…

…but not before a young looking maid rounded the corner right next to her, a feather-duster in hand.

Clutching her heart in shock and panic, Dove completely froze behind the left leg of armor, praying to Avo that her gown was a dark enough color to remain unnoticed. However, as the maid drew closer she stopped directly in front of the Princess' hiding place, her pale white legs right in front of her. _No, no, please keep moving, please!_

The maid began to tiredly dust the armor, first starting with the head, then moving swiftly onto the arms, the abdomen, and the top of the legs, just above the Princess' head. Dove barely held back a squeak, covering her eyes as she waited for her location to be uncovered.

Suddenly she heard the maid release a tired sigh, and her footsteps growing more distant. Slowly unpeeling her fingers, she looked around to see that the maid had vanished. Releasing the breath of air she had been holding, she slowly rose to her feet, double-checking every angle in case of more servants, and began to tip-toe around the corners. Miraculously, there were no other servants to be seen (making her wonder just how late it was) and she stood in front of the grand double doors to her library without any more trouble.

Opening the doors felt like banging a pile of pots and pans together to her, her heartbeat feeling louder, but once she slipped inside and shut it behind her, relief instantly flooded her followed by a sense of wonderment.

Looking around the library, Dove sucked in a gasp of excitement. The entire library _all to herself_! She began wondering where she should start, when thunder crackled off the walls and she remembered the book of storms.

Quickly rushing to where she believed it was, her excitement slowly lessened as it dawned upon her: she was far too short to reach it. Usually, in the daytime, there was always a servant to help her reach the top-shelved books, but it was ludicrous to go and ask for help now.

She could see the book too; a velvety red with an intricate gold scrawling that she was told read _The Book of Storms_. It stood precisely three heads above her. Pretty decent height for a normal person, but she might as well try to climb a mountain. Lowering her head she looked at another favorite of hers, one that was much easier to obtain.

As she was reaching for it, though, thunder once again bounced off the walls, but this one sounded like a gunshot, a sound that had her quivering in her cottony nightdress.

Oh, how she wanted that book!

Calling upon some form of strength in her tiny body, she reached out for the second shelf and pulled herself up, feet falling on the bottom shelf. The book was on the fourth shelf. Reaching up and grasping the wood, Dove hauled herself up with difficulty, not yet strong enough to hold her own body weight.

Lifting up her arm for the next one her heart thumped wildly as she almost slipped off, regaining balance at the last second. Arms trembling, she lifted up her body and stared at her goal, the book. Slightly repositioning herself, she carefully reached for it, finger lightly tapping and pulling forth the top of the spine.

"What in heaven's name are you _doing_ up there?"

The sound of an intruder shocked her so greatly that Dove lost her grip on the bookshelf, and fell painfully onto her bottom. The book had been misplaced enough to follow after her, and drop right onto her soft head, earning a pained _ouch_. Tears leaking from her eyes, she fixated them scornfully onto the person standing in the doorway, only to meet the cold brown eyes of her brother Logan, a stack of heavy looking books nestled in his arm. The anger vanished and was replaced by a sense of childish fear.

A _tsk_ came from his throat as he rushed over to her, the door slamming behind him, in which she winced. _Of course, he didn't have to worry about getting caught._ "What are you doing down here, sister?" he asked in a concerned voice as he set the books down and took her head into his hands, examining the forming bump. "Climbing on the shelves like a monkey…"

She could feel the book that landed on her foot, after it landed on her head, but it didn't seem important at all as she silently awaited her verbal punishment for being out so late. However, none seemed to come as he examined every inch of her head, even under her chin. Clearing her throat nervously, she gently poked the book.

"It…it was really rainy out…a—and I wanted a book…" she spoke, heavier tears falling over her cheeks. "I'm s—s—so sorry," she continued, gasping for breath. "I just r—really wanted to read ab-about the storms and…I won't d-do it again, I pro-promise! Just please don't be mad…" Logan gazed at her with his hardened eyes, which were uncharacteristically soft and warm, until she thought she would begin wilting.

Finally seeming to be satisfied, he stopped inspecting her bruised head and wiped away the tears.

"Honestly, sneaking around at night like a thief," he said. Although not harshly, it caused her to flinch. "Couldn't you have waited till morning, Dove?" He didn't seem to expect a response, pulling his sister up to her legs. As he reached down to grab the heavy books as well, Dove remembered why she was so surprised to see her brother here in the first place.

"Logan?" she started softly. He acknowledged her with a soft "hmm?" as he straightened back up, towering over her. Mouth slightly agape, she said, "Why're you in the library? You're always… _studying_ in your room." The way she said the word _studying_ made it very clear what she thought about it, causing Logan to grant her a soft smile.

"The rain was really loud in my room, and it was distracting me," he said, in a faintly annoyed tone. "I came down here in hopes of some quite time." Dove felt guilty all over again, wondering if the annoyance was directed towards her. It probably was.

"I'm sorry," she said, not meeting his eyes. She was surprised when he fondly stroked her hair.

"It's not like you can control the weather," he said. Walking past her Logan glided to the two chairs that stood gracefully before the fire place, now unlit, where her father would sometimes read stories to her. He gently placed the five books onto the end table. The book of storms forgotten, she nervously walked towards him. "I had better get you back to bed before I get started; you're up late enough as it is."

The very idea horrified her. She may have been only five, but no one could have guessed how much it hurt, how lonely she felt because she never got to see her father. It almost crushed her when her brother was taken away as well, to be molded into the future King of her country. Dove didn't know when there would be another time Logan would get to be with her again, and she would sooner become a Hobbe before she let it slip between her fingers due to tiredness.

"W—wait!" she cried out, her voice slightly hoarse from the crying. Logan glanced in surprise at her outburst, and she quickly tried to think of something to anchor her stay. Her eyes landed on the books. "W-what kind of books do you have to read anyway?" Although she was genuinely curious about the massive books, she faced Logan with a pleading look, begging him to let her stay.

Still reeling, he fixed her with a confused gaze while saying, "Well…most of it is rubbish. All about anatomy and planet alignment and such; you wouldn't be able to understand it." He stated it as merely a fact. Although he made it sound dull, she stared up at him with large, fascinated eyes. _Anatomy, what's that, Logan? _"There is one book I like though…" Looking down the spines of the books, Logan withdrew a smaller, purplish book with a silver scrawling.

"It's a love story, you see," he started, tenderly holding the book to her. She took hold of it, gazing at it hungrily. "Alexandra thought it would be good for teaching chivalry."

The front cover was made up of a detailed drawing of a forest with a blonde, innocent looking girl in the center. There was also a hard-faced man standing protectively next to her, dressed in some shining form of clothing that she's never seen before. She's seen the nobles' wacky sense of fashion, but this outfit was something else entirely. It boggled her mind.

"Logan, why is that man dressed like that?" she asked, gently touching the strange man. Her brother took a quick glance at the cover, and grinned once again.

"That's the knight in his armor, of course," he said matter-of-factly. When she stared at him blankly, he explained, "You know, 'knight-in-shining-armor, sworn to protect the princess'."

The words rang a faint bell in her ears; her father's voice echoing Logan's words. The King would usually read her anything that she fancied, to fairytales about animals to the legends of stars, but she could vaguely recall the very same words spoken to her by her father, although said differently. To try and remember it felt almost like remembering a dream, so she focused her attention back on the book, eyes wide and excited.

"Oh, please, Logan would you read for me this story?" she said, holding up the book to his chest. Her eyes turned pleading. "Please, _please_! Just a few pages and I promise I'll go straight to bed."

Being the elder brother of someone so young, Logan had grown used to the odd demands of his sister, such as brushing her hair, helping her dress, or even letting her use him as a makeup doll, the latter of which being greatly unpleasant. Never had she asked him to read to her though. That was always his father's and little sister's tender moments together, and it felt wrong to take his father's place.

The tears began to return to his sister's eyes when she saw the reluctant expression on his face. She desperately wrapped her arms around his waist, whispering softly, "Please, brother…I don't ever get to see you anymore…" Guilt began to gnaw at his stomach at her soft words.

Ever since he reached the age of thirteen, fast approaching the day he would become King, the entire castle seemed frantic to mold him into the perfect ruler. Worst of them all was his Governess, Alexandra, who seemed convinced that she could bottle up the entire library into his skull with room to spare. He'd been too distracted to ever think of his sister's loneliness, convincing himself that she had all the company she needed with that boy Elliot and her dog Duke.

Her sniffling sobs in his torso said otherwise.

"Okay, okay, I'll read to you," he gave in, willpower crumbling when her watery eyes brightened up instantly. "But only one chapter, you here?" His condition seemed to sail right over her head as she gave a distracted, "Mmhmm." Remembering what father used to do whenever he would read to them he leaned down and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her into the air. Sitting down on the chair she immediately snuggled into his chest like a little kitten, cupping her head underneath his chin.

Logan sat there rigidly, not having been this close to his sister since she was an infant. Dove didn't seem to take notice of this though, as she pushed the book into his hands.

"W—where do you want to start then?" he asked, placing one firm hand on her shoulder as he held the book in the other. Dove just closed her soft eyes and shrugged. Thinking he might as well start where he left off Logan flipped near the end of the book.

Clearing he throat he began to read. "_Chapter Twenty: Firelight in the Night_." He was particularly interested in reading this chapter, as it involved a speaking dragon, whom was after the princess, fighting the courageous knight. Dove sighed softly.

"_The brave knight strode forward, sword at the ready as he faced the mighty dragon,_" he read. "_The dragon let out a roar, laughing at what he thought was so pathetic._" Without thinking about it Logan deepened his voice and continued,_ "'You honestly believe such a trifle weapon could defeat me?' the dragon barked." _Logan paused when Dove giggled under her breath.

"Daddy used to do voices that too," she breathed, eyes still closed like she was sleeping. Both the effects of her brother's soft voice and his pattering heartbeat were making her feel very drowsy. When Logan didn't say anything she tightened her grip on his torso desperately. "Keep reading." He cleared his throat again.

"'_Such arrogance will lead only to your demise,' said the knight'" _he continued. " _'All I need to defeat such a lowly beast is my own courage.' The dragon let out a mighty roar and attacked him with a sweep of his terrible claws. The knight parried with great skill, and the dragon tried to distract him. 'Why do you fight to protect one measly girl, should she even be a princess?' The knight didn't answer the mighty beast, and the dragon attacked again. 'Foolish mortal, whatever your reasons may be, I'll cut out your own heart!' " _

"Ew…" Dove mumbled. "Why does the dragon want the princess so much, Logan?" Thinking back to earlier in the story, he remembered reading about how the dragon wanted to use the princess as a sacrifice in order to gain a human façade and live forever, because of her royal blood. The ritual was gruesome and bloody, and Logan didn't feel it proper to tell that to his little sister.

"It, uh…it wanted to get revenge on her dad because he insulted it," he improvised. Dove seemed to accept it, as she remained silent. Looking back to the story, Logan read aloud the rest of the fight sequence, his sister interrupting only with soft sighs and quiet giggles.

He kept reading until the very end of the battle before he paused suddenly at the part where the knight ran the sword through the dragon's throat, stunningly detailing how much blood there was.

"Wha' happened…?" Dove asked in a whispery voice.

"Nothing…um…" he cleared his throat again. "_W—when the knight had bested the dragon in every attack the dragon had finally given up. 'You are strong,' said the dragon. 'You have beaten me at my own game, young knight. But why…why did you fight for her?' The knight once again remained silent, but in the eyes of his dying opponent, the knight said softly, 'Because I'll protect her no matter what.' The dragon let out a shuddering last breath, and died." _he ended quickly.

As he had been reading, Dove had been growing heavier in his arms, becoming almost dead weight. Her breathing had been growing deeper and her voice growing softer, almost whispery. Thinking that she must have been exhausted he gently nudged her and whispered into her ear, "C'mon, little sister, that's quite enough. It's time for bed." However, Dove didn't move, didn't even say anything. She must have fallen asleep, he realized.

Sighing deeply, Logan placed the book onto the nightstand and lifted up his sister in his arms. Leaving the books behind, Logan walked out off the library and up to her room. He met no other soul on his way up, making the castle seem empty and soulless.

Dove sighed and shifted in her sleep, nestling into the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Logan smiled softly. When he reached her bedroom on the opposite side of the castle (arms feeling like lead) he was greeted by the puppy dog, Duke, and his excited whimpering at his returned master. Raising a finger to his lips, asking for silence, Logan walked over and gently placed her underneath the warm bed sheets.

"_Logan_?" he looked down to his sleepy little sister when she whispered his name. Half her face tucked into the pillow, she fixed one sleepy, half-lidded eye on him. "_You'll always protect me, right Logan_?" For a moment, Logan paused at her soft words. A distant, almost dreamlike, memory tugged at the back of his mind, his sister's words to be echoed in his father's deep strong voice.

"_She's your little sister now," the King had said to him. "You have to promise me, son, that you'll always protect her."_

_The little baby in Logan's arms was deep asleep, soft breaths lifting her tiny chest. Logan's eyes were uncharacteristically soft and warm as he gazed upon his little sister. "I'll protect you no matter what," he said to her softly._

Leaning in Logan softly kissed his little sister's forehead as she finally fell asleep. "Always."


End file.
